


In a Family Way (Podfic version)

by kribban



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Body Horror, Case Fic, Female Protagonist, Gen, Horror, Magical Pregnancy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: When a hunt for an elemental witch goes wrong, Claire Novak finds herself nine months pregnant. If that wasn't enough, the baby's got magical powers, and if that wasn't enough, yet another witch is trying to kill her. Luckily, Sam and Dean know someone who can help with both the magic and the delivery; Rowena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In A Family Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340866) by [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban). 

[Download or Stream](https://archive.org/details/inafamilywaypart1)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download or Stream.](https://archive.org/details/inafamilywaypart2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ambitious podfic/audio drama. Please leave constructive criticism!


End file.
